


Toothpaste Shenanigans

by ryki



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryki/pseuds/ryki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whatever.  Suck my dick," Sunggyu dismissed as he averted his eyes from the younger male, completely missing the mischievous glint in Woohyun's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothpaste Shenanigans

" _Woohyun!"_

 

Woohyun came tumbling out of the bathroom at the call of his name, his eyes widened with alarm.  There was toothpaste covering the corners of his mouth and he held up his toothbrush in front of him as a poor excuse of a weapon.  "What?  What happened?" 

 

Sunggyu pointed accusingly at the dishes in the sink.  He glared at the younger through narrowed eyes and frowned deeply.  He had told Woohyun to clean them before bed so they could have something to eat out of for breakfast and obviously the younger didn’t do as he asked.  Woohyun looked at the elder male with a confused expression and furrowed brows as he relaxed his posture.  

 

After looking at the sink where Sunggyu was pointing at, he mouthed a small ‘o’ before he gave Sunggyu a sheepish smile and scratched at his nape.  "I, uh, forgot?"

 

"You forgot," he asked with a scoff before repeating himself, "You _forgot_?  Yah!  How many times do I have to tell you to do the dishes before bed so we can have something to eat out of!  You do this all the time," Sunggyu stepped closer to the younger male and started jabbing him in the chest with his finger.  "It doesn’t take more than ten minutes to do dishes, Woohyun.  All you have to do is scrub them with a sponge, stick them in the damn dishwasher then turn it on!"

 

Woohyun rolled his eyes at Sunggyu’s tirade, a fond grin on his lips.  He grabbed Sunggyu’s wrist to keep him from poking him again.  The elder had oddly boney fingers and it was starting to hurt.  He’ll probably have a bruise later.  "It’s not like I forget all the time--"

 

"You do," Sunggyu exclaimed as he cut the younger off. He pulled his wrist from Woohyun’s grip to throw his hands in the air.  With an exasperated sigh, Sunggyu pinched at the bridge of his nose.  "Do you even know _how_ to do dishes?  It’s not that hard!  How did you even live by yourself before?"

 

With a shit-eating grin, Woohyun patted the elder’s shoulder in a mocking manner.  "It’s called take-out and fast food, Gyu."

 

"Whatever.  Suck my dick," Sunggyu dismissed as he averted his eyes from the younger male to give the sink another glare, completely missing the mischievous glint in Woohyun’s eyes.

 

Woohyun dropped to his knees in front of him instantly, causing Sunggyu to squeak out in surprise.  He hooked his fingers on the hem of Sunggyu’s sweatpants despite the elder’s confusion.  When he tried to pull them down, Sunggyu gripped at his wrists to stop them from moving.  "What the _fuck_ , Woohyun?"

 

"Well you told me to-- _Ow_!" Woohyun cried out when Sunggyu hit him at the back of his head with a noise of protest which caused the younger to chuckle up at him.  "What?  Don’t you want me to," Woohyun asked as he leaned forward to nuzzle at the elder’s hip and grinned when he heard Sunggyu’s breath hitch.  Sunggyu groaned.  Woohyun tried to pull at his sweats again but Sunggyu threw his hands away and tried to step back.  

 

"Fuck you, Woohyun.  You are _not_ sucking me off with toothpaste in your mouth and a toothbrush in your hand."  He growled and pushed Woohyun’s head away from his crotch.  "That’s disgusting."  Woohyun laughed as Sunggyu stomped over to the sink to start on the dishes while grumbling under his breath.  He didn’t miss the embarrassed blush that spread on the elder’s cheeks and smiled.

 

When Woohyun stood up, he brushed at his clothes before he shuffled closer to the grumpy male and hugged him from behind.  Sunggyu stopped scrubbing at a plate and tensed up as he felt the younger press against him.  Woohyun lowered his voice to a whisper and pressed his lips to the elder’s ear as he spoke. "I’ll make it up to you, _hyung_. Wait for me?" Woohyun let his hands slide down Sunggyu’s sides before giving his ass a firm squeeze.

 

Sunggyu elbowed him away with a grunt and Woohyun backed off with a deep laugh.

 

 

"By the way," Woohyun sing-songed as he skipped out of the kitchen, "there’s toothpaste on your ear."

 

"Fuck you!"

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this tumblr post](http://sasukesassthetic.tumblr.com/post/93834125270).


End file.
